The Girl That Time Forgot: Series 1
by The IDEALLER 1995
Summary: AU: After Chris's Prank on Carrie, Carrie meets a strange man called 'The Doctor' before disappearing... Where could Carrie have gone, & what adventures is she having with this strange man with a Blue Box?


**All CARRIE (2013) Characters © Stephen King, MGM, SONY & Kimberly Pierce**

 **All DOCTOR. WHO (2005) Characters © BBC, Russell T Davies & Terry Nation, etc.**

 **Prologue: Abandoning Life**

 **Date:** Saturday 22nd June 2013

 **Time:** 22:28pm

 **Location:** Chamberlain, Maine

Walking down the street near to where she lived, walked a girl, in a pearl pink prom dress, with strawberry blonde hair, soaked from head to toe in cold drying Pigs Blood, as she cried her eyes, seeing nothing but all the memories of her pain, from the moment she was born, all the way to when she was crowned queen of her school prom, with a bucket of pigs blood. All she could hear, was the sounds of her peers laughing at her, as well as chanting 'Plug it up', to a video they had recorded of her first menstrual period incident at school…

As she approached her house along the street, she stopped near to her house, remembering all the times she had been hurt by the only member of her family, her own mother. As much as she was going to enter & take even more hurtful pain from her mother, she then thought for a moment, before turning her back on her home, & walked away, hoping her mother wouldn't bother to look for her, but at the same time hoping no she knew would ever find her…

 **(Meanwhile, at Ewen high school…)**

The students were all being sent home, as their prom had been stopped, after the prank that resulted in the queen running off in grief. The School Principal, had just expelled the student: **Christine Hargensen** , along with all her friends, after learning from **Susan Snell** , that they had organized the whole prank, as revenge for getting Chris banned from prom for recording **Carrie White's** Period incident, & uploading it on to the internet…

Sue Snell was sitting with her friends: **Tommy Ross, George Dawson & Erika Gogan**, while the Gym Teacher: **Rita Desjardin** , was calling Carrie's Home, to see if Carrie was there so they could apologize for what had happened, but then Rita ended the call…

" _What's happened, Miss Desjardin? Is Carrie there? Is she ok?"_ Sue asked their shocked looking gym teacher.

" _I don't know Sue, Carrie wasn't there, her mother said she hasn't come home…"_ Rita said with worry.

" _Did she have idea where Carrie could have gone?"_ Tommy asked in worry.

" _No, I'm worried, I'm gonna have to call the police… Oh Carrie, where are you?"_ Rita replied with worry, and asked with worry, about to cry, feeling guilty for failing to see what Chris and her friends have done to Carrie.

 **(Meanwhile, on the corner of Carrie's home street…)**

On the corner of the street, all was quiet, lit only by streets lamps, until…

 **VROOMP VROOMP VROOMP VROOMP!**

A new and unusual sound, sounded loudly through the air, as a light repeatedly shone, before revealing into the form of a 1960s Dark Blue Emergency Police box. The Door then opened, as a man, looking like in his early 40s, with short black hair, wearing a black leather jacket, a dark purple V-neck sweater, Black trousers and matching shoes, quickly made his way out of the police box, before looking the door behind him, while looking around with sudden concern and confusion…

" _Where could it be? Where could that energy signal be emitting from?"_ The man said, as he looked around, looking for something, before he noticed a trail of bloody footprints…

The man then took out a device out of his jacket pocket, before using a shining blue light from one end of the device, scanning the bloodified footprints trail, before looking at the device…

" _The blood prints seem to have been in contact with the source of that signal, it's not a device, it's a person, a person with powers and abilities that has been long forgotten, or even kept secret throughout Time and Space…"_ The man then said, as he followed the footprints, using his device to scan them as well…

 **(Meanwhile…)**

Carrie was still walking alone, leaving a dragging trail of bloody footprints, with her head down, as her head was filled to the brim with nothing but horrid images of all her torment from everyone, including her mother, as she came to a bridge…

Carrie then walked to the bridge before stopping, looking down at the shallow, but rocky and stoney river below. Tears began weeping out of her eyes, before Carrie got up and stood up on the edge of the bridge, before crying more, knowing this wasn't what she wanted, but felt she had no choice, and believed to do the one thing she thought would end the pain and torment…

Just as Carrie was about to let herself fall to her death, she was gently grabbed the hand, as she suddenly turned in defence, to see a man in a leather jacket, holding on to her hand, trying to stop her from making a big final mistake…

" _Are you sure you want to end it here? There's a lot more about life you've obviously haven't seen yet…"_ The man asked with concern.

" _Who are you? What do you want with me?"_ Carrie asked with worry.

" _I'm the Doctor, I'm just want to see if you're really wanting to stop your life right here… What's your name?"_ The Doctor replied, before asking back.

" _I'm… I'm Carrie, Carrie White."_ Carrie replied nervously.

" _Nice to meet you Carrie, I don't mean to sound nosy, but is there a reason for why you are trying to end your life here?"_ The Doctor asked again.

Carrie was silent for a few seconds, not sure if this Doctor character was trying to trick her again, like everyone else…

" _They… They tricked me, they all tricked me again, and everyone at school pranked me & then laughed at me again, mama was right…"_ Carrie squeaked in grief.

" _Is that why you're covered in blood? Your whole school did this to you?"_ The Doctor asked in concern again, but with slight anger.

" _Yes… It doesn't matter, even if I told my mama… she'd blame me, lock me in the prayer closet and make me pray for forgiveness… It wasn't even my fault…"_ Carrie weeped, as the Doctor helped down, seeing Carrie wasn't ready to let go of life yet…

" _Carrie, I think you need a Doctor… If you want, I can help you, I know I don't seem trust worthy, as we've just met, but let me help you… what do you say?"_ The Doctor asked.

Carrie took another few seconds to think, until they could hear police sirens coming their way…

" _Ok Doctor, I accept your help."_ Carrie replied.

" _Ok, let's get out of here…"_ The Doctor replied, before he & Carrie ran in the opposite direction of the police sirens.

 **(Later on…)**

The doctor & Carrie made their way back to Carrie's home street, without being seen, as they came up to the Doctor's Police Box…

" _Here we are."_ The Doctor said with a smile on his face.

" _What's that?"_ Carrie said nervously.

" _It's my ship, it's called the TARDIS."_ The doctor replied, trying not to frighten Carrie.

" _But… But it's just a British telephone Box."_ Carrie replied with worry.

The Doctor then unlocked the door, & opened it… Carrie's eyes then widened, as she slowly approached the door, before walking in…

Inside, Carrie couldn't believe what she was seeing, It's wasn't a telephone box, It was a massive control room, with a series of Control panels in the centre of the room, & separate doors leading to other separate rooms…

Carrie then ran back out, before looking all around the police box, outside, it was just a telephone box, but inside…

" _I don't get it, I just don't get it Doctor… It's… It's… It's bigger on the inside."_ Carrie gasped, as she and the doctor got back into the Tardis, & closed the door behind them.

The Doctor then rushed towards the control centre, before pressing some of the controls.

" _This, This Tardis thing, It's a ship?"_ Carrie asked in confusion, it looked nothing like a boat like ship.

" _Not your everyday boat on the water Carrie, it's a spaceship, & a Time machine."_ The Doctor replied.

" _You mean it can go anywhere? Anywhere? Not just on earth?"_ Carrie asked in unsure belief.

Carrie had heard a lot about things whether alien life existed or not in science classes, but never truly believed it, due to her upbringing by her mother, until now…

Carrie & the Doctor then heard more sirens coming their way fast, Carrie then began to panic…

"No need to panic Carrie, let's go." As the doctor then pulled a lever, causing the Tardis to operate…

 **VROOMP VROOMP VROOMP VROOMP!**

The Tardis light flashed with each of its sounds, as it faded out of sight, just as the police cars arrived on the scene…

The police got out of their cars, along with Sue, Tommy & Rita, who then started looking around for Carrie, while some police went to Carrie's house to speak with her mother... but there was sign of where Carrie White had gone…

 **The Girl that Time Forgot: Series 1**


End file.
